Back To My World discontinued sorry!
by Nozomichi
Summary: Chihiro is 17 now and her life has been a little ruff. Her mother denies her, and the school hates her. What will happen? i suck at summaries. But please do read
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Chihiro! You're gonna be late for school!" Her mother called up the stairwell to her room.

"Hai!!!! I'm coming!" Chihiro ran around her room grabbing her stuff. She stopped in front of the mirror. She turned slightly admiring the image. "Aw, perfect."

She stood in a mini jean skirt and a black halter-top with a red dragon dancing across the right side. She wore black flip flops and her hair flowed down her back in chocolate tresses. She had a small tattoo on her right shoulder blade, a kanji symbol for river.

"Heh, senior year here I come." She ran down the stairs, her mother greeted her with her pack. "Arigato! Ja'ne (see yah)." She ran out the door. Her friend was sitting in the driveway.

"Hayaku (hurry)"

"Wakatta, Wakatta! (got it)" She jumped into the driver's seat and they were off.

"Geez, took you long enough…"

"Anato? (and…I think)"

"Well! We are gonna be late on our first day!"

"You worry too much. Why don't you loosen up?"

"I would think you would be the one worrying. I mean with your reputation at school…"

"What about it?! I don't care what they think! I know what happened, I was there, don't tell me I should be worried Yui!" Yui looked at her a little baffled.

"G-gomen. (sorry) I…I just. Gomen." She bowed her head and everything was silent. Chihiro grimaced

"No, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Gomen."

"Forgiven. Lets just get to school."

"Hai."

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Chihiro and Yui walked through the halls of school talking and laughing as they often did. A group of girls stopped in front of them.

"Oh look. It's our little crazy girl." The group laughed. "Seen any dragons and big old hags lately?" Chihiro's face hardened.

"No, not a dragon. But I did see an old hag. Really ugly too. She told me to tell you that you forgot to clean your room." The girl looked angry.

"Why you little Kozou(brat)!" She grabbed for Chihiro but she ducked down and punched the girl in the stomach. The group of girls gasped.

"I think that will be enough Miyazake.(I had to use some name)" Chihiro looked up and gulped.

"Sensei…(teacher)"

Chihiro followed her teacher to the principles office.

"Miyazake-san. You have acted up before…but never have you become physical." She stared at the wall. "Chihiro. You have had some rough times. But this is no reason to act physically." She looked up.

"You don't even know." She stood up to leave.

"Miyazake! If you leave you are here by suspended for the first term!" She glared at him.

"See you next term. Maybe…" She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

AT HOME

She walked into the house and slammed the door behind her. _It's not my fault! Those damn girls. They provoked me._ Chihiro started to make her way up the stairs.

"Chihiro…" Her mother stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Your school called." Chihiro's heart sank.

"That so? Well what did they have to say?" Her mother led her into the kitchen and they sat at the table.

"Chihiro, you were doing so well over the summer. What happened? Why did you punch the girl?" Her looked at her disappointed.

"Why does everyone blame me?! It's not my fault!" She slammed her fists into the table and ran upstairs.

Chihiro lay on her bed crying. She sat up and grabbed a sketch book out of a drawer. She began to draw a figure. She drew for hours. When she was done a picture of a dragon and a boy with emerald eyes was left on the page. She flipped threw the book looking at the pages containing similar characters. Tears fell down her face silently. She wiped the tears away and closed the book.

"Chihiro." Her mother came in.

"Nani(what)?" Her mother sat on the edge of the bed.

"Chihiro, I called Dr. Momataro(fake name people). You will spend 2 hours with her 3 days a week. She is a good doctor…"

"Na-ni?…you're gonna send me to a shrink!" She stood up.

"Chihiro. Please, it is for your own good. Your father and I, we are worried about you." Chihiro started to get mad.

"You think you know what is best? You don't even know me, not all of me." Her mother looked at her confused. "7 years ago. When we moved here. That wrong turn. The 'amusement park,' that had an impact on me. You don't even remember being pigs!" She started to ramble on about those days, spilling out all she held. Her mother sat staring blankly at her daughter as she told her tale.

"And so I had to work so hard to get us back here. I thought that was what I wanted too." She sat down breathing deeply. Her mother came out of her trans of listening.

"Well, honey. That was a very interesting tale. But that is enough fun and games." Chihiro looked up at her mother in disbelief.

"I knew it. I knew you would never believe me." Chihiro stood and walked out of the room.

"Chihiro…" Her mother sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hello? Honey, we have a problem. Yes it's Chihiro…"

* * *

IN CHIHIRO'S ROOM

She sat on her bed sniffling and looking at her drawings. _I should have known. Why do I even try? Haku, I miss you. I wish I could see you._ A tear slid down her cheek. She stood up and started to rummage through her closet. She pulled out a backpack and started to fill it with clothes and other female priorities.

"I don't know where I'm gonna go, but anywhere is better than here." She stuffed the bag under her bed and pulled out her sketch book. She drew for a few more hours until she was called downstairs by her father.

The whole family sat at the kitchen table silently.

"Chihiro, your mother tells me you are having troubles in school. And you are telling very colorful stories. This is not like you Chihiro." Chihiro sat silent for a time then answered.

"Yes I know. I have had some stress to deal with and it was hard on me. Moving to a new school, and I didn't make friends very easy. It was hard. I started to make my own little world to run away to when it got really hard. I guess it started to look real to me. Sorry I broke out in that fit." She stood from the table and bowed to her parents. "I am tired. I am gonna go take a nap." She walked back up stairs. She sat in her room for an hour before she pulled the pack from under her bed and climbed out of her window.

She ran into the woods. She walked for hour. Then she came upon a statue in front of a long dark tunnel. She gasped as the memories flooded her vision.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think of chapter one? I have seen that movie so many times. And I just watched it again today. So I became inspired….and bored so I will try and get chappies up as much as I can. But I can't guarantee them to be quick. But it wont take months either. Ok?

Ja 'ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"I'm back. I can't believe it!" She jumped up and down and stopped. "Wait, Okaa-san (mom), Outo-san (dad). I can't just leave them…but I don't belong here." She turned and walked into the darkness. She came out on the other end in what looked like a train station. She walked some more and came to a meadow. She stood outside the building and it seemed to moan in the wind. She looked up at the building.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too." She walked through the meadow and reached the food stands. The smells were so nice she was tempted but her parents invaded her. She walked on and came to the bridge to the bathhouse. She dropped her bag at her feet and sat on the railing.

"I'm here! I can't believe it." As she was reminiscing the lights began to come on and spirits began to show. She looked around at all the shadow figures amazed at the different shapes. She frowned remembering the last time.

_Okaa-san! Outo-san! Where are you?!_ A little ten year old girl runs through the food stands frantically.

Chihiro comes out of her memories and walked down the bridge to the bath house. The frog was at the end as she came up he looked shocked.

"YOU!!! What are you doing here?" He began to make a scene and Chihiro hesitated. Then she stuck her fist out and bopped the frog on the head, he dropped unconscious. She continued to walk and found herself taking the same path as the first time.

"Burr." She walked through the big freezer and soon after came to the large stair case to the boiler room. She gulped and crouched down and began to snake down the steps.

She made it down without falling and walked into the boiler room. The first thing she saw was the soot balls caring coal to the fernis. She walked into view and saw Kamaji grinding herbs into powder. She watched silently as he worked and the soot balls went back and forth.

After five minutes she stood up and decided to make herself noticed.

"I see your still workin for that wart with a body." Kamaji turned with a smug look on his face which quickly turned to a smile.

"Sen! It's so nice to see you. Why are you back here? You shouldn't have come back. Go away." Chihiro had to laugh at his sudden mood swing.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm happy to see you too." She took off her shoes and socks and set them down. Immediately the soot balls clung to them. She stepped down and walked over to the other side of the room. She sat down and watched them work and chat with Kamaji about how she has been, what she has done, etc.

Half an hour later they were interrupted.

"Food Kamaji. Where the hell is your bowl? I keep telling…you…SEN!!!" She dropped the food and ran at her, almost going through her. Chihiro looked at her hands.

"Kuso (shit), I forgot about that." She continued to look through her hands. Kamaji looked around and then at the food on the floor.

"Rin give her some of that food. Hurry before she vanishes!" Rin picked up a dumpling and shoved it in Chihiro's mouth, she coughed and swallowed the food.

"What the hell! Either I vanish or I choke to death by a du…" She had no chance to finish her statement as Rin squeezed her to the point of no breath. "Rin…a-air!" She struggled for the words but Rin quickly understood. She held Chihiro at arms length and looked at her.

"Look at you. You're so grown up. Damn girl! You sure aren't the little stick I once knew. Look at that figure." Chihiro blushed. She knew Rin was right, she used to be a twig but now a curved young woman, who would send any pervert over the edge.

"Rin stop." She blushed more as she continued to talk. Chihiro started to trail away from the conversation into her thoughts. _Kamaji, Rin…Haku. I wonder how he is doing. If he is still here. Did he quit his apprenticeship?_ Question after question soared through her head. Not going unnoticed by Rin. She shook the girl and she came out of her thoughts. "Geez girl. Whatcha thinking about? Or rather who?" Chihiro became flustered.

"What?! I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away from her in hopes Rin will give it up, no such luck.

"I knew it. Well don't let us keep you. Go find him. I couldn't tell you where he is. Putting Yubaba out and taking over. He never stays in one place long enough to know where he is." _Put Yubaba out? Hm. So he took a step up from just quieting._

"Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean I haven't seen you guys in so long too. I don't want to just ditch you, I mean if you want me to stay…."

"Go."

"Thank You!!!" Chihiro ran through the opening in the wall and through the halls.

She came to the main hall ways where all the guests were. The toads gave her looks as to say 'what the hell.' The slugs just crinkled their noses and turned away. While looking about she didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran into something rather big, and squeaky. She looked up into the big face of the Radish spirit. She smiled at him.

"Hello! I haven't seen you in a long time. Oh I never thanked you for helping me. Thank you." She bowed to him and he made a gurgling sound in reply. She excused herself and continued to walk. She walked by the bathing rooms and came to a large room with a large tub. She laughed to see it covered with sludge.

"Some things never change." She continued to walk and made her way outside to what looked like a zen garden.

It had many beautiful plants and a couple benches. And a water fall in the corner. You could hear the water trickle down that rocks into the pool of crystal water and coy. She sat down by the pool of water and watched the fish swim around. It was hypnotic how they swam in circles and did fluid turns, it seemed that they were in sink to each other. In a dance that amazed Chihiro. She hadn't noticed that someone else was in the garden with her.

"I thought they were lying." Chihiro gasped as she came out of her thoughts. She stood and turned to see a very familiar and missed face. _Haku._

He hadn't changed very much. His eyes were still an emerald green that could see your soul. His hair still the same smooth green. It was a little longer but still a smooth cut. His face was no longer boyish, but now the face of a teen almost adult. He stood taller, much taller than Chihiro. And his skin was still pale. _I missed you._

"Haku…I…"

"Why are you back? You shouldn't be here." She became confused.

"I…I wanted to see everyone. I thought you would be happy to see me. Sorry to bother you." Tears started to well up in her eyes and she walked passed Haku starring at her feet. She walked out of the bathhouse past all the restaurants and into the field. She walked for so long until she came to a lake. She stopped and collapsed by the waters edge.

She began to cry. Tears ran down her face as she gasped for air.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"What now? I can't go home. I can't go back there either. I'm alone." That thought made her cry more. She was so caught up in her tears that she again didn't notice Haku behind her.

_What is she talking about? Crying about?_ He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped but didn't get up.

"What do you want?" She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Why did you run away from me? Why are you crying?"

"Why do you think? I know when I'm not wanted. You made it very clear."

"What? Wait I never said I didn't want you here. You shacked me. I never thought I would see you again." She looked at him with piercing eyes.

"So you weren't thinking of keeping your promise were you?" He looked hurt for a second.

"I'm sorry, after I quit with Yubaba I tried to find a way to get to you. But I couldn't find one…"

"So you gave up?" she raised her voice a little.

"I'm sorry Chihiro. And you have every right to be mad at me. But I am happy to see you." He looked at her hoping for some sign of forgiveness. Nothing.

"You certainly have changed. A beautiful girl came from such a delicate thing." Chihiro began to blush, Haku didn't miss it and a mischievous smile crossed his face. "Your hair has gotten longer. And your limbs aren't so scrawny anymore either. Oh and these clothes. You really have changed." She blushed more and more after every sentence. He grinded the whole time. She spotted his silly smile and turned around sharply.

"You're enjoying this!" He looked at her.

"And if I am?" She looked at him a little flabbergasted.

"I…I can't believe you would be that way. And here all this time I thought you were a respectful, little, innocent, boy thing. And now I see you teasing a girl? Oh that is low Haku. I feel like I don't even know you anymore." Her voice was filled with so much sarcasm you could choke on it and Chihiro was enjoying every last ounce of it. Haku sat there and just watched her with a raised brow.

"Uh-huh. Right, well for your information I'm not teasing a girl, by the looks of it I'm teasing a young woman." Chihiro slapped him playfully.

"You really have changed." He sat closer to her and hugged her, catching her off guard.

"No, I haven't I just missed you." He squeezed her tighter to him. And Chihiro could smell his earthy scent and she loved it.

"So you're the head guy now huh?"

"Yeah, it just kinda happened." Chihiro nodded and stood up. "So are you gonna come back?" He looked at her a little hopeful and it amused Chihiro to no extent.

"Yes I'll come back. Besides if you stay here any longer you will fall behind in your busy schedule." She teased.

"Make fun all you want. I'll get it later." She shrugged. Haku changed into a dragon and Chihiro looked on amazed. He turned and looked at her as if to say 'get on.'

"Fine, you have to do everything the hard way don't you?" She climbed on his back and held on to his horns. He sorrowed into the sky being very amused of how she would let out little shrieks when he made sharp movements. At one point above the bath house he turned upside down making her fall through the sky plummeting faster and faster towards the ground. Haku dove down and landed transforming into his Human form. He caught her before she hit the ground.

Her hair was disheveled and she was breathing hard. She looked at him and he had a big grin on his face.

"See…told yuh." She huffed and stood on her own two feet. They walked into the bath house and Haku went back to work but not before making her promise to come to the top floor at the end of the day. So he left and Chihiro wandered around again until she found the sleeping quarters and changed into the salmon colored work outfit. Then she looked for Rin and helped her with the baths.

"So I take it you found him?" Rin was scrubbing a tub.

"Actually he found me. I was sitting in a garden watching some coy and he came up behind me." Chihiro was pushing piles of grass into a corner.

"Doesn't surprise me. Everyone has been talking about you. Doesn't take long for word to get around." Chihiro nodded as she pushed the last pile into the corner. She came over to the edge of the tub and helped Rin out so they could go and eat.

"So everyone is talking about me?"

"Yeah, at first it wasn't good. Talking about a stinking human and how they had to get rid of it. And then they realized it was you and it just became gossip about how and why you came here."

"Oh….is that a dumpling?" Chihiro grabbed a dumpling off the table of food. Rin stood next to her with a plate of her own. They walked down a few halls till they came to a balcony and sat down to eat. They talked the whole time, catching up for lost time.

* * *

A/N: I know this one is short but I'm watching the movie right now and it is distracting me. So sorry! Ja 'ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Hours later Chihiro made her way up to the top floor. She walked into what used to be Yubaba's main room. She still saw the desk and the fireplace. She walked over by the desk and saw piles of papers everywhere. She began to get nosey and started to look through them. Chihiro found a book that had her name on it.

"What is this? He has a book of me." She opened the book and started to look through it. It was filled with drawings. All mostly of her, in her younger years of course. It amazed her how good he was at drawing. "Amazing, they are so good."

"I did them in my spare time."

"EEP!!!" Chihiro closed the book and threw it from her hands. Haku caught it as it flew at him and he walked over to the desk smiling. "You enjoy sneaking up on me don't you?"

"Very much. Did you like the drawings? Many times I fell behind in work because of drawing." Chihiro smiled to herself.

"They are very good." He opened the book and started to flip through the pages.

"This one…..this one is my favorite…" Chihiro looked at the picture. It was a picture of her sitting by a waterfall. She was starring into the water watching something. Some of her hair was in her face and it didn't seem to bother her. She looked much older than in the other drawings.

Chihiro looked at Haku who was watching her intently. "This is…..beautiful. How do you come up with it?"

"photographic memory, but this one was recent. Very recent." Chihiro thought and remembered the garden.

"Well I'm glad to be a muse for your drawings. You have a knack for it." Haku closed the book.

"Yeah but it doesn't help me get work done." Chihiro smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know I was such a distraction. In that case I better go. I will go stay with Rin for a few days, let you catch up on your work…" She started to get up and walk away. She was at the door and almost touched the knobbed before Haku was in front of her.

"Are you mocking me?" She nodded and crinkled her nose.

"Maybe a little. Why you don't want me too go." She gave him an innocent look then laughed. "Okay I've had my fun. What now?"

"Well you have already seen my drawings, I was gonna show them to you later. But since it is you. Its in your personality to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Chihiro shrugged.

"Yeah I know. You have changed the place haven't you? It isn't as tacky anymore. Has a little style. What happened to Boi? (is that his name?)"

"Yubaba took him with her. But I've heard that he is staying with Zeneba."

"Zeneba, I missed her too." She pulled a purple colored band off her wrist. "It never broke. It looks exactly as it did when she gave it to me…and no face. Is he still with her?" Haku nodded yes. He took the band from her hand and looked at it.

"Hm, nice. You can expect it to last when it is made with magic."

"Magic?"

"Well of course you couldn't tell but she had a spell over it. But why would she use that one?"

"What one? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's a spell that makes you stand out. Separate from people. Or rather they separate themselves from you." Chihiro became peeved.

"So its her fault. Its her fault I was alone. Wait I did have one friend. Yui didn't ignore me."

"Well it doesn't keep everyone away. Only a choice few don't notice it because they can be counted as true friends. She must be one." Chihiro smiled to herself.

"I miss her already. She was a weird one. I would tell her my stories and she loved them. I would tell her the stories over and over. She never called me weird or a liar. Yui always said she believed me, said she would love to see it." Chihiro stopped and started to think.

"Haku, I know I just got here. But could I go back?" His face fell. Chihiro hurried to reassure him.

"No don't take it that way. I just, I want Yui to see this. Could she? Would it break any rules…..could you come with me?" Haku starred at her as she asked questions.

"In order. It's possible. No it wouldn't. and I'm not sure if I could. We could go see Zeneba about it." Chihiro smiled brightly. She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thank you. So much." He nodded in her hair.

"We can go see her tomorrow. Unless you want to go now?" Chihiro nodded.

"I would like to. If that is ok." Haku nodded and walked into a different room. Chihiro stood there for a moment. Then became curious and walked passed the desk to a room next to it.

When she stepped in she remembered it as Boi's room, it didn't look as childish. Now it looked to be a room for a much older boy. It seemed to be very messy which mad Chihiro laugh. There was still a pile of pillows in the corner. She smiled and crawled deep into the pillows.

Haku came out of the room hold a pack that looked to be Chihiro's.

"Chihiro? Where are you?" He walked past his desk to his room and turned on the light. He scanned the room and nothing looked different. In the corner of his eye he saw a pillow fall. He walked over to the pile of pillows and cocked his head.

"Chihiro, where'd you go? I have your pack. Why does that girl have to wonder everywhere. And I had a gift for her…" The pile started to rustle and she popped out.

"What is it?" He grabbed and held her above his head. She shrieked in laughter. "Haku put me down.

"Okay." He dropped her back into the pillow pile. She sat up with a pillow on her head.

"Yuh know your room is very sloppy. I never thought that you would be messy. This surprises me." She smiled at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm a busy guy. I have a bath house to run." Chihiro struggled to stand and finally made it with a hand from Haku.

"So we gonna go? Aren't you gonna bring anything?" Haku shook his head.

"I don't need anything, besides it won't be that long." They walked into the main room. "Can you open the window?" Chihiro did so and watched him change. She climbed on his back and he flew out the window.

"Do me a favor…no spirals. I'd rather not be free falling." Haku made a sound that seemed to be a laugh. Chihiro huffed but let it go. Soon she was asleep at thousands of feet.

* * *

A/N:Well I am trying to keep my stories averaged around 1000 words or so. I think it works…let me know what you think! Please no flames. This is the first story I have written in a while. Ja 'ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

They arrived just outside of Zeneba's cottage. Haku changed and stood in his human form holding a sleeping Chihiro. He laughed to himself as she snored lightly.

He walked up to the door and it opened up before he could make a move.

"Nice to see you Haku. Come in." He walked into the cottage and sat Chihiro on a futon on the floor. Zeneba laughed.

"A tiring trip I see. So what brings you on your long trip?" Haku sat down at the large table in the middle of the room.

"Well Chihiro would like to make a trip to her world. There is someone she needs to see. And I suspect that there are some things she may need to fix with her parents." Zeneba nodded.

"And you would like to go with her wouldn't you?"

"She wants me to go with her…"

"Yes I figured that much. But YOU also want to go don't you Haku?" she gave him a knowing look, he nodded vaguely.

They sat and talked for a few hours about what they were going to do while Chihiro slept. After a while she started to stir and sat up.

"huh vog us I astheef?" She mumble as she rubbed her eyes.

"How about you repeat that but clearly?" Haku attempted to hold in a laugh.

"I said how long was I asleep?" She sat down at the table. "So what are we gonna do then? I would like to go soon. If it's no trouble." Zeneba held her hands up.

"Of course its no trouble, we just need to get things set up. Now where did I put that." Zeneba walked off and started to rummage through some cupboards. Chihiro watched her with an odd look.

"What are you looking for?" She turned and looked at the tired girl.

"Well, do you remember that gold seal?" Chihiro nodded. "Well that was no ordinary seal. It is kinda like a teleportation spell. You can go to your world for approximately 3 days, and then it will take you back." Chihiro thought about it.

"Ok that is all I need. I just want to get Yui and some more supplies. Then we will be off. If anything we will just stay one night." Chihiro stood up and walked over to her bag and grabbed a brush. She ran it through her hair as Zeneba found the seal.

"Aw ha! Here it is. Now all we need is a dragon scale." They paused then Zeneba and Chihiro looked at Haku. He jumped up.

"Aw come on. Damn it, why does it have to be me." Chihiro stood next to him. She leaned up against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"It has to be you cause you are the only dragon we know, and its only one scale. It's only take a minute." She batted her lashes at him and he looked like he was about to burst, his face was as red as a cherry. Zeneba rolled her eyes.

"Oh Heaven help us all. She's got him wrapped around her finger." Zeneba laughed to herself as they walked outside.

Haku changed and Chihiro walked up to his back. "This shouldn't hurt too bad." She picked a scale and Haku hissed and glared at her. "Don't give me that look!"

Chihiro gave Zeneba the scale and Zeneba looked at the girl and took one of her hairs from her head.

"Ouch!" She held her head. "What was that for?!" Zeneba chuckled.

"I need something from all who are traveling. Haku's scale is also his way of being in the mix."

Chihiro stood back by Haku and watched Zeneba do her magic (pun not intended). Sparks began to fly and the seal began to glow. It rose into the air and they watched as a bright light engulfed it, when the light subsided, an object floated down into Chihiro's hands.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a silver color, like Haku's scales and it had a delicate design. And it was in the form of an elegant angel in robes. Its eyes were as gold as the seal once was.

"Obaa-chan(grandma). It…it's beautiful." Zeneba smiled.

"It's a space angel. It is very sensitive to what you want. So be careful what you wish for. It will happen. Just think with your mind, and your heart and it will do the rest." She placed the necklace around Chihiro's neck. Haku transformed back to his human form and stood next to Chihiro.

She held it close to her chest and closed her eyes and thought. Haku grabbed her hand and held it in his. She smiled to him briefly then a light engulfed them and they became transparent and finally disappeared.

It only took a few seconds but she was still amazed at the hypnotic scenes they passed. When she looked at Haku she was surprised to find that he too was intrigued by it all. Finally things began to slow down and they landed in the forest.

"Haku…why didn't we just take the tunnel?"

"_Because then I will have no way of contacting you. Besides this gives you more freedom."_ Chihiro jumped at the voice and looked around to find its source.

"Haku did you hear that?"

"It was Zeneba." He answered simply. She looked at the angel around her neck and pondered.

"_Obaa-chan. So this is why you took my hair. O you could communicate with me and Haku."_

"_Yes, now don't waste time, do what you have to do."_ Chihiro nodded to no one in particular and they started to walk down the old road she once traveled as a little girl.

Once they came to the main road Chihiro began to hear the school bell.

"Of course. School is over. If we hurry we will catch Yui-chan…" She looked at Haku. "But first you need some modern clothes." She walked him to her house and rummaged through her closet.

"I think I still have the clothes Yui and I took from one of our friends. They should fit." She came out of the closet holding a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with the words Bite me on it. Haku raised a brow at the shirt and Chihiro shrugged.

"It's either this shirt or no shirt. You have to blend in. Thank god my parents aren't home they shouldn't be for a while." She handed him the clothes and showed him to the bathroom.

She sat outside the door waiting for him to finish. When he finally came out he was holding the pants up and the shirt was inside out. She laughed at his predicament.

"Let me help you." She grabbed the pants and buttoned them, they fit great. Then she made him take off the shirt and she turned it out, before she gave it back she noted how nice his skin looked, and she resisted the urge to run her hands over his chest. He put the shirt on and Chihiro found a pair of shoes that looked like they would fit and they left the house in a hurry.

* * *

A/N: well another chappie down. I am very proud of myself. I started a story like this one and it didn't really go anywhere, and it was sappy. But now I think it is going quite well don't you? R&R please!

Ja 'ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

They walked down the roads talking, making there way to Yui's house. Haku looked at all the buildings, turning every which way to see it all. Chihiro did her best to keep up with all his questions but was starting to lose.

"Ha…Hak…KOHAKU!!!" He stopped his rambling and gave her a blank look. She sighed. "Thank you. Now if you will calm down I can answer all your questions."

"Ok. What are those things on the paths?"

"Those are cars. We use them to get where we want to go. You can fly. There is the train. We have cars." Haku nodded registering the facts.

"Hmm. So why were you so relieved your parents weren't home?" Chihiro starred at the ground. _What happened to all the questions he had about everything else?_

"Well…I…I wasn't ready to see my mom yet." Haku stopped her.

"You can't avoid her forever." She looked at him.

"I know. I just don't want to see her just yet. I will face her…but not now. Not until we are getting ready to go." Haku nodded. They started walking again and it didn't take long before they stood in front of Yui's house. Chihiro brightened up. She walked up the steps quickly dragging Haku next to her. She rang the door bell and stood back.

"You will love her, she is so fun." Haku could almost see her hopping in joy. He restrained from laughing. He grabbed her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

The door opened slowing and a black haired slender face popped out. She smiled widely and shrieked.

"AAAWWWW CHIHIRO!!!! Oh I was so worried. Your parents didn't know where you were. I missed you…" she looked down to see Chihiro holding hands with Haku. She smiled wickedly. "Chihiro. I see you had a good time away." Chihiro blushed slightly and Haku stood there blankly.

Yui showed them in and they sat in the living room talking. She had brought them pop, and Haku looked at the can suspiciously. He pulled the tab and when it hissed he threw it. Yui looked at him oddly. Chihiro held her forehead in her palm.

"Right…so why did you go?" Chihiro gulped her pop.

"Well, the school sent me home for that little thing with the group of girls. They said that they understood I was having hardships, I told them they had no idea. When I stood up to leave they said I would be suspended if I left. So I said bye." Yui smiled contently.

"Well. That is my Chihiro, you sure are a hard ass. It blows me away that your parents said you used to be a timid little thing." Yui said laughing.

"She was, acted as if she had never worked a day in her life. But she did come out strong after a few days. Saved the bath house." Haku said looking around the room. Chihiro starred at him wide eyed. Yui gave him another weird look. Chihiro grabbed Haku's hair and whispered in his ear.

"What the hell are you doing? You are making this hard. I am going to explain everything, but you don't need to help." Haku nodded. Chihiro let go of him and faced Yui.

"Yui-chan, I haven't been around here specifically." Yui raised a brow. "You know that story I told you when were younger? Well it wasn't a story. It was true. And Haku is from there. He is the dragon that helped me. Please don't call me crazy." Yui sat blank for a few seconds.

"Chihiro, you are my best friend. I would never call you crazy. But that is so cool."

"I knew you would think it was a crazy idea but…what did you say?"

"That is awesome. You are so lucky, you got to see such a different place." Chihiro smiled to her friend. She hugged her tightly not knowing what else to say.

"I'm so happy you understand. Like I told you that is where I have been…"

"Why would you want to leave?"

"Well…I knew you love adventures. And you are like my sister. So I thought I would come back and…see if…you wanted to live in an alternate world with me?" Yui sat blankly for a second.

"AAAWWW!!!! Chihiro this is amazing. I can't believe you are asking me this…" she sat blankly again. "But what about school?"

"Do you really think you have to worry about that there?" Chihiro laughed. Yui nodded.

"Ok, sounds good. But what about my parents? I will miss them." Haku butted in.

"I know what to do about that. Zeneba knows a simple spell. You can look at them see how they are. But they can't see you sadly." Yui nodded.

"Yes! When do we go?" Chihiro smiled big to her friend.

She explained to her what they were going to do and they decided to go to Chihiro's house in the morning before they left. Thankfully Yui's parents weren't home so they all camped out in the living room. After a few hours Haku fell asleep on the floor and Yui and Chihiro sat at the kitchen table talking.

"So I notice you were holding hands with him when you came over. Tell me…what is your relationship?" Yui looked at her curiously. Chihiro blushed deeply. Little did she know Haku was awake and could hear the whole conversation.

"I don't know. I mean I never stopped thinking about him. And I couldn't have any good relationships here. Because of him."

"I think you love him…" Chihiro sat quietly.

"Maybe I do." Yui smiled thoughtfully. "Well I'm tired. We need to go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Yui nodded and they walked into the living room. Haku closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Chihiro looked at him as she passed and many thoughts ran through her head. _Maybe I do. I do love him. But does he love me?_ She crawled under the covers of her makeshift bed and fell asleep quickly.

Chihiro feels herself being shaken and voices around her.

"Don't you think you should stop shaking her?"

"Nah she is ok. Come on Chi. Let's go. Stop being so lazy." Yui shook her violently and Chihiro opened her eyes to a shaken image of Haku. She smiled to herself. _I could wake up to that._ She threw a pillow at Yui.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Stop shaken me." She pulled the blankets over her head just to annoy her friend. Yui crinkled her nose.

"Fine. Be that way…" She stopped when a thought popped into her head. She whispered into Haku's ear and he went wide eyed.

"I can't do that." _Though I wouldn't mind._ He blushed thinking about the situation.

"It would get her up though." Haku nodded.

"Fine. But if she gets mad at me you better fix it." Yui smiled in her own delight.

"Okay Chihiro if you are gonna be that way. I'll just go get my stuff together. Maybe by the time I'm done you'll be up." She acted like she left the room and tip toed behind Haku.

Chihiro made no action as to get up. Haku gulped and moved his hand towards Chihiro. He came closer and closer to his target. grab. Chihiro squealed and looked up. She saw Haku next to her with his hand on her butt. Her eye twitched.

"H-Haku? What are you doing?" He hesitated and looked at Yui.

"She said it would get you up. She made me do it." He pulled his hand away and bowed in shame. "Gomen Chihiro I had no right to do that. Please forgive me." Chihiro frowned and looked at Yui.

"It's not your fault Haku, I forgive you. Yui…you better watch your back." She said this with a wicked tone making a chill run down Yui's back.

They got themselves ready to go and made their way to Chihiro's house. Every step Chihiro took she became more and more nervous. More times than once she tried to take a step back, but ended up with Haku holding her by her shoulders making her walk forward. They reached her driveway and Chihiro looked at the house.

"Well, this is it. Please God let this go smoothly."

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? R&R please Ja 'ne 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Chihiro went to grab the door knob and her hand shook. She looked at Yui who gave her a look that said 'just go.' Then she looked at Haku who whispered "I'm here for you, it'll be okay." Chihiro smiled to him. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Okaa-san? Outo-san? Anyone here?" She yelled into the house. She heard some feet come from the kitchen. Her mother stopped in the door frame and turned pale.

"Chi-Chihiro? Is that you?" Her eyes began to water. She ran at her daughter. "Chihiro! Oh I am so happy to see you." She cried on her daughter's shoulder, Chihiro slowly wrapped her arms around her mother. They stood there for a long time before Yui urged the group inside the house.

They sat in the living room watching Chihiro's mother fawn all other her. "Is there anything I can get you? What happened to you? Are you okay? Oh I am so happy you are back."

Chihiro smiled weakly to her. She tried to answer her questions.

"I'm fine mom. I don't need anything. Honestly…you wouldn't believe me if I told you where I was." She looked down at her hands waiting for her mother to answer.

"Chihiro, I am your mother."

"Well. A few days ago after I came home from school and after I talked to dad I snuck out and went into the woods. I walked to the tunnel we inspected. I went back. I saw Haku…" Her mother gave her the same look she had a few days before.

"Chihiro, not this again. Please honey don't do this." Chihiro's eyes began to water.

"See! I knew you wouldn't understand. You just don't get it! It's real damn it. Deal with it!" She stood from the table and walked out of the room. Haku watched her leave and stood and bowed before her mother. He left the room following Chihiro. Yui watched and waited until he was gone.

"Miyazake-san. Please. She isn't lying…"

"Yui, not you too." Yui held in her anger to be doubted.

"She isn't crazy, with all due respect ma'am you need to respect and believe your daughter. Has she ever lied to you? I mean REALLY lied to you?" She sat thinking.

"No, but this is so unreal. It's not like her."

"She knows what she is talking about. Haku is proof. Have you seen her drawings? He is the one from them. And you have met all her friends. And you have never met him before. If you really pay attention you can tell he is out of this world."

"Well, I guess you might be right. I better go talk to her." Yui held her arm in front of her.

"No, let her vent. She will come to you. Let her talk to Haku. I have hardly known him for 24 hours but I know he will settle her down." Chihiro's mother sat down and bowed her head, looking at the coffee cup in _front_ of her.

* * *

CHIHIRO'S ROOM

Haku walked into the room and saw Chihiro sitting on her bed sniffling. He sat down next to her. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Haku, even after not seeing me for so long she still has no sympathy for what I say."

"Chihiro it will be ok. If she doesn't believe you, then she may not deserve to know." She looked up at him a little hurt. She started to cry again.

"But I want to share it with her; I want her to know how it made me feel. How great it was." She leaned on Haku and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know it's hard, Just don't think about it. We don't have to be back until tomorrow by sunset. Take your time. We will work this out." Chihiro nodded into his shoulder.

She sat next to him crying on and off, soaking his shirt. She eventually fell asleep in his lap and Haku made no effort to move, instead he just sat there and stroked her hair.

She woke up in the late afternoon to see Haku lightly dosing. She blushed to know that she fell asleep on him. She sat up and got really close to his face. She blew in his face making him sneeze in his sleep. He fell back on the bed. Chihiro had to hold in a laugh. _He is a deep sleeper._ She moved over on the bed and stood up. She stood over Haku and counted in her head. _3…2…1…_

"OOF." Haku opened his eyes. Chihiro was sitting on his stomach smiling.

"Well good morning sleepy." She pinched his cheek and he crinkled his nose.

"It's not morning, how long was I asleep?" He sat up yawning. Chihiro shrugged her shoulders. They sat there quiet for a few seconds, then stood up.

"Well we should go downstairs…"

"Wait…" _Now or never, might as well do it._ Chihiro turned and looked at him. "Chihiro sit down, I…we need to talk." Chihiro sat down slowly watching him. He sat quietly for a minute gathering his thoughts.

"I…I just, last night when you and Yui were talking. I wasn't asleep…" Chihiro turned pale.

"You…you weren't" she started to fidget. Haku made a move to reassure her, but he didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing that popped into his head.

Chihiro sat a little stunned. She couldn't say anything because her mouth was a little occupied. Haku had his arms around her waste kissing her not out of lust but out of love. Chihiro began to close her eyes and snake her arms around his neck. They sat there for a few minutes until they needed air. Chihiro looked at Haku. She smiled lightly at him and him at her.

"I don't know how else to say it." Haku laughed.

"Yeah, it says enough." She hugged him. But frowned. "I still have my mom downstairs."

"Well do you want to try again? You should try to patch things. If it doesn't work we can go." Chihiro nodded and stood up. They left the room holding hands heading down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: I have been doing good writing a chapter pretty much every day. I'm on a roll! --…..

Ja 'ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Down in the kitchen Yui and Chihiro's mom were talking lightly. They stopped when Chihiro and Haku entered the room. They saw them holding hands and Yui smiled widely. Her mother just looked a little shocked. _My daughter is dating a dragon…this is so confusing._ Her face brightened as Chihiro looked at her.

"Honey, sit down. I know I jumped to conclusions earlier. Tell me…tell me what happened." She gave her a reassuring smile. Chihiro looked a little happier.

"Ok…" They sat down and she told her about her last trip. And she actually looked interested in what her daughter said. Yui looked at Haku and he thought she was gonna jump up and scream.

"So Zeneba took one of Haku's scales and combined it with my hair and made it into a way to get here."

"Wow. Chihiro, that is so cool. I can't wait to see it." Chihiro cringed and looked at her mom. She looked worried.

"What does she mean Chihiro?" Yui gave an apologetic look to Chihiro.

"Well, Okaa-san. Uh. sigh mom. I'm going back. I don't belong here. I'm sorry." She watched her mom to see what would happen, anticipating her response.

"Chihiro, I…I don't know what to say. You are only 17. And what about school? You haven't finished your senior year." Chihiro looked at her hands.

"Okaa-san. I know what I'm doing. I don't belong here. I'm an odd ball here. I belong there. I have so many people there that care about me. They are like family to me. I could have a life there. And it's not like I would be completely disconnected from you. I will always find a way to come back." She looked at her mother pleading.

"Honey…"

"Ma'am she is very important to all of us. And I believe after hearing how her life has been she does belong there with us. Gomen-assai(spelling?)." Haku sat down and looked at the table. Chihiro grabbed his hand and mouthed thank you. She turned to her mom.

"Think about it mom. Wither you want me to or not. I'm going. And if it's without your blessing, then I can't say I will come back." She stood up and went upstairs to get her things.

20 minutes later she came down with a duffle bag full of all her clothes and a bag of valuables. She looked at Yui then Haku and finally her mother.

"Well, will you come, see us off?" There was a long pause. Yui grabbed her bag and stood next to Chihiro. Haku stood but didn't move. Her mom looked at them.

"Chihiro, I love you. I hope you know that. I may not like it but, I think it is my duty to see you off." Chihiro smiled. She ran at her mom and jumped into a hug. Yui looked as if she was about to cry, and Haku just stood there watching the scene.

They drove down the road that her mother had not seen in years. She looked at the scenery around her as they drove threw the trees, she saw a few strange statues hidden in the brush. It made Chihiro smile when she saw her mother give a second glance out the window every now and then.

"Almost there…Arigato…" Her mother looked at her.

"For what honey?"

"For finally believing me, it means a lot that you do. And it means a lot that you came." She smiled to her daughter and grabbed her hand. In the back seat Yui was about to cry for the umpteenth time.

"Aw…I smell a feel good family moment of the year!" She flashed a camera in their faces making the car swerve.

"Yui!!!!" Everyone yelled at her.

"Heh…heh heh. Gomen?" She had a sheepish smile.

They parked the car in front of the same statue with moss growing on it. Everyone piled out of the car and looked at the scenery. Haku stood next to the statue, standing almost as still as it was. Yui was pulling bags out of the car while Chihiro was talking with her mother.

"You will come back right?"

"Of course…"

"I don't mean in a few years. A few months? Weeks maybe?" Chihiro laughed.

"Calm down. I won't just ditch you. It will be okay. I will come back…and I will see if I can find a way to send a letter or something. Just calm down and don't fuss over it okay?"

"I won't." Chihiro smiled to her mom and hugged her.

"Well…we should get going. I have been listening to Obaa-chan nag at me all day and it is getting really annoying." She rubbed her temples and Haku nodded.

"It is getting rather annoying." Yui giggled and Chihiro's mother sighed.

"Well then I guess this is good bye for a little while then. Be careful. Don't do anything rash okay?" Chihiro nodded to her mother.

"It's me we are talking about…" Her mother looked a little uneasy. "Now the way I acted here has nothing to do with it. I only acted that way because I missed this place. I will be okay, I promise." She smiled to her mother and walked over by Haku.

"_Chihiro don't dilly dally…"_

"_Obaa-chan, with all do respect we still have a day left over will 3 minutes kill yuh?"_ Haku laughed next to her and Yui gave them a weird look.

"Okay…how about we get this guy back to where he is supposed to be…I think he might be going kooky." Chihiro smiled.

"_3 minutes…you are too close to the border so it is wearing thin…"_

"_I got. Now get out of our minds."_

"_Chihiro…she is only worrying for your sake."_

"_Listen to the dragon."_ Chihiro huffed out loud earning a look from Yui.

"Either clue me in or stop that!" Chihiro gave her mom one last hug and a loving glance and they walked through the tunnel.

They made their way through the train station and Yui looked un-phased. "I don't see what the big deal is. There is nothing spiritual about a train station." Chihiro smiled.

"Maybe we should leave you alone on the street tonight." Yui glared at her remembering the tale.

"Very funny…" She stopped talking when they came out of the building and overlooked the open plain. Yui's jaw dropped at the site. "SUGOI!!!! This is beautiful…so this is the spirit world? It's a big plain!"

"That is because we have to walk to where the buildings are."

"I don't wanna walk..."

"_If you think you are going to go to the bath house first you must be wrong. You need to come here first. I have some words to say to your friend, strict orders and rules to follow…"_ Chihiro sighed and turned to Haku and gave him a look. He raised a brow at her.

"I don't think so. It wouldn't hurt you to take the train…"

"Oh come on Haku, I'm sure Yui would like to see it. And besides I never get tired of flying with you." She batted her lashes a few times and stuck out her lip. Haku rolled his eyes and took a few steps back. Chihiro smiled in triumph. Yui looked as if her eyes were gonna pop out of her head.

"Oh…my…GOD! Chihiro…am I looking at a dragon?"

"Yup…now I suggest you stop complaining about stuff, because I don't think you want to get snappy with a dragon...he will win." Yui gulped and nodded. She followed Chihiro over to Haku cautiously.

Chihiro climbed on first followed by Yui. She sat really close to Chihiro and had her arms wrapped around her tight.

"Yui…Yu…AIR!!!" She strained to say. She loosened her grip a little. Chihiro leaned in next to Haku's ear. "Go easy please. If she gets scared she might just squeeze me in two." Haku made a half hiss half laugh sound, then he took off into the air making the journey to Zeneba's.

* * *

A/N: sniffle lol. Well another chapter done and gone. Watcha think now? Please do tell! I have decided to not go on until I have 3 reviews. Flames or not….it would be much appreciated.

Now please don't just think well the next person will review I don't have to do it, its not like she is gonna find out. Oh on the contrary….I have eyes everywhere…..just kidding. But the reviews would be nice.

Ja 'ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

They landed in front of Zeneba's in the late evening and Chihiro slid off Haku's back and grabbed hold of her sleeping friend. Haku changed and stood next to her, the luggage all in a big heap.

"That went better than I had expected. Let's get her inside…I can't hold her forever." As if on queue Zeneba opened the door and ushered them all in.

"Took you long enough. Now come in, come in. I see you tired the poor girl. Glad to see you all made it here safely." Zeneba rambled on to them.

Haku brought in the bags and set them in a corner. While Chihiro set Yui down on a futon by the fireplace. She was lightly snoring when Chihiro was done. She laughed to herself while watching her friend.

"You all may just stay here for the night. I hope she doesn't sleep for too long….I need to speak to her." Zeneba walked over to a kettle on the stove and poor some water into cups.

"Oh…" Chihiro started to dig in her shirt and found the seal. "Obaa-chan, your se…"

"Keep it." Chihiro looked at her confused. "It is yours, I am sure you can't go the rest of your lives without seeing your family. And I have no use for it. Just remember that when you make these trips they can only last 3 days, and they must be 3 weeks apart.

"I'm noticing a 3 pattern…"

"Yes….Earth, Spirit, and the bond between the two. If you were to add another Place it would be four. Simple as that." Chihiro looked at the seal.

"Another place huh? Like what? What else is there?"

"Well, present, past, future, Spirit, earth, the 2 dimensional universe is odd but you can go there too." Zeneba was still fussing over the tea cups while Haku sat at the table listening to the conversation.

"Odd…I didn't know this was so powerful."

"Yes it is…here, drink this. It will give you back your energy." Chihiro took the cup and bowed her head slightly in thanks. Haku did the same. "Now tell me, is everything all set between you and your parents?" Chihiro eyed her.

"Well I would think that you would know everything seeing as you were in our heads all day." Zeneba huffed. "Well….everything is okay with my mom, as you know she saw us off. But I didn't see my dad. Mom will talk to her. I hope he takes it ok…"

* * *

Chihiro's mother sat in the kitchen with her hands laced around a mug. She was starring at the liquid inside it when her husband walked in the house.

"I'm home. Have you heard anything about Chihiro?" He walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorframe. "Honey? Any word?" She looked up at him.

"Sit down please. We need to talk. It's about Chihiro." He had a stern expression but sat down.

"What is wrong?"

"Don't worry she is ok. But we will not be seeing her for a while."

"Well where is she?"

"The spirit world." She answered simply still looking at her drink.

"Oh not you too. Please, don't let this get to you. We will find her don't worry…" She looked up at him.

"No, I did see her. I spent the day with her, and Yui too. We wont see her for a while either. But don't mention this to her parents they wont believe it."

"Of course not it isn't logical…"

"Listen to me. Chihiro was here. She told me the story. At first I didn't know what to say. But Yui backed her up on it. And she had a very strange friend with her too. A boy with emerald eyes and greenish hair. It was true, it all was. I went with her to see her back to the spirit world. I watched them fade into the darkness of the tunnel. It's all true." He looked at her with mixed emotion.

"How can I believe this?"

"You just do. Accept that fact that your daughter is in love with a dragon and lives in a whole other world from us." She smiled to reassure him.

* * *

Yui woke up again after 3 hours and jumped when she didn't know where she was.

"What the hell! Chihiro! Where am I?" Chihiro looked from the table to her friend.

"I'm over here Yui-chan, stop yelling." She sipped her tea un-phased. Yui walked over to the table and sat down next to her friend. She looked around the room craning her neck to see it all. Haku watched her in amusement.

Zeneba walked into the room looking at some book she was reading. Yui jumped and squealed when she saw her. Zeneba looked at her briefly.

"Finally, you do sleep a lot girl. Now have some tea. We need to talk." Chihiro set a cup in front of her friend.

"It's not polite to stair Yui-chan…" Yui snapped out of her daze.

"Um…who may I ask are you?" Zeneba closed her book.

"My name is Zeneba, but like Chihiro you may call me Obaa-chan, but only if you take what we discuss seriously." She sat down at the table with the three and they began to talk.

"Now, it is very rare that humans ever wander here, so Chihiro would be the first in a long time and for it to happen twice is remarkable. And for a human to want to stay here, that also hasn't happened in a long time. But that doesn't mean there aren't rules…" She looked at Chihiro and Yui. "To live here you have to be, how should I put this….'bound.' Spirits can obviously travel here freely. But you not being of that nature. It makes it harder. Now Chihiro I can already imagine what is going to bind you here. But Yui, you will be difficult. You obviously don't have anyone special here other than Chihiro. So we will have to find a way. But we aren't in too much of a bind; we have a month before anything becomes serious. But that doesn't mean we wait until the last minute." Yui nodded.

"So what makes Chihiro and me so different? How is she already bound?" Zeneba smiled a wicked smile to Chihiro and Haku.

"Well, Haku of course. You can't possibly believe you aren't expected to marry." Chihiro gasped and Haku almost fell out of his chair. Zeneba laughed to herself. "I see you haven't thought of this yet, well it's either that or we must think of something for Chihiro as well. Again you have a month to think about it." She smiled and turned to Yui.

"Now child. We can by some time. You could work in the bath house. That could get you another few months. You could make yourself bound if you signed your name away, but we will have none of that." Zeneba's face contorted as she thought.

Everyone sat silent for a long time. Finally Chihiro spoke.

"Well no use sitting here forcing thoughts. Why don't we get some sleep."

"But I just woke up, there is no way I can go to sleep now." Yui wined. Zeneba smiled.

"You can go to sleep Chihiro, Yui and I will sit up for a while. Haku? Would you like to stay up as well." Haku stood.

"I will also turn in. I was the one who flew us here, I am tired." Zeneba nodded.

"Goodnight you two. See you in the morning then." Chihiro bowed and they walked into the next room.

* * *

A/N: Another one done, I am still thinking about what Yui should do. It's in the air but it is coming down. I just hope I catch it. gotta love the metaphor. Well as usual read and review please!

Ja 'ne


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Yui and Zeneba sat at the large table bickering.

"I've known her longer, and I've known Haku much longer as well. And he is not one to do anything drastic. It will take some work to get him to make the next move."

"You may have MET her before me, but you only knew her for 3 days obaa-chan. I actually know her. And I know she wont sit silent for long. It's obvious that she loves him. She wont stay quiet for long." Yui crossed her arms over her chest in confidence.

"How about we make a wager on that." Zeneba had an evil smile.

"Fine, name the game."

"If she needs any help within a month to move their relationship, I win. But if it moves along and they become an item before the month is over without help then you win." Yui nodded.

"Ok, sounds good. So what do I get when I win?" Zeneba rolled her eyes.

"Well the winner will get to decide where you end up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you are bound here. If I win then I decide, if you win you decide." Yui thought for a moment.

"Deal, hope you aren't a sore loser." Zeneba chuckled.

Chihiro walked out from the bathroom. She wore some baggy pajama pants that were rolled up a couple times at the waist, and a green tank top. She walked over to her futon while running her fingers through her hair. Haku watched her walk over to her bed and mentally slapped himself for starring. _…Wow, she looks good...I wont be able to sleep now._ He sighed and continued to watch her.

"Haku…Haku…OOI!!!" She threw a pillow at him causing him to fall over. She laughed. "You brought it on yourself. Why were you starring?" She smiled innocently. Haku gulped.

"Well you have this big purple thing right there on your face." He chuckled and poked her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"You dork. Did we really tire you out coming here?"

"No, I just didn't want to sit out there with Zeneba, and I don't know what Yui would do." Chihiro laughed.

"Yah Yui is pretty unpredictable. But that is what I love about her. Of course I learned some from her." Chihiro smiled to herself.

"Well, it was bound to come out eventually. You were an annoy girl when I met you. And from what I have heard you are still a hard headed girl." Chihiro pushed him over again.

"Yah whatever. Don't complain you are the one that wanted to come back with me. Obviously you care some." She batted her lashes at him. He blew in her face.

"Of course I do. What is there not to like. Your loud mouth, blunt voice. Maybe the fact that you have no respect…"

"Ok smart ass. You aren't perfect either. You are always so up tight, I could snap you in two." Haku huffed.

"You should get some sleep. You have been looking tired. I will go back out there and let you sleep." Chihiro sighed but laid down. She snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Oyasumi." (good night) Haku smiled.

"Oyasumi Chihiro." He left the room and sat down at the table.

The two were starring at him. He looked back and forth from them. "What?"

Yui started to sip her tea. Zeneba looked away and walked over to her spinning wheel. Haku sighed but brushed it off. They sat there for a few hours until it got light out again. Chihiro came out of the other room rubbing her eyes. She yawned.

"Good morning…" She sat down at the table and had a cup of tea handed to her.

"How did you sleep, Chi?" Yui looked at her friend brightly. Chihiro gave her a blank look.

"I'm tired…still. Weird…" Haku looked at her.

"That should be normal…I'm surprised Yui isn't the same." Zeneba walked over to the group. "Now I assume you will be leaving today? This house isn't exactly big enough for the 5 of us."

"5? There are only 4 of us in here obaa-chan." Yui pointed out.

"Oh, on the contrary child. Chihiro would remember him. He has been out for the past week doing work for me. You can come in now!" Yui looked confused but Chihiro smiled and looked to the doorway going outside.

The door opened and a black figure with a mask came in. Yui looked at him and raised a brow. Chihiro stood and walked over to him.

"No Face. Good to see you. Haven't caused any trouble lately have you?"

"Uh-uh-uh…" Chihiro smiled.

"Haven't changed. No Face meet my best friend Yui. Yui this is No Face. He is the little trouble maker I told you about." Yui looked at him.

"OOH! So you are No Face. Cool." She smiled to him. Chihiro laughed at her friend.

"Zeneba we should get going…" Haku made himself heard in the commotion.

"Aw come on Haku-kun. We just got here." Yui whined. Haku rolled his eyes. "We need to go. I have work to do at the bath house. And there are arrangements that need to be looked at." Yui sighed. She stood up and walked into the other room. Chihiro followed her and they came back out in 20 minutes with all their bags just as the night before.

Haku was standing by the door when they came out. He helped them with their bags to get them outside. Zeneba was packing some food for them to take back with them. It wasn't anything special, just cheese, bread, and rice balls with a spell on them for their strength. She followed them outside with the bag. She gave it to Chihiro.

"Take this Chihiro. It will help you get back your strength, Yui will start to tire soon as well. Make sure you eat them. There is some cheese and bread too." Chihiro smiled and hugged her.

"Arigato, Obaa-chan. For everything." Zeneba smiled and kissed her cheek. Zeneba smiled back and nudged her away.

Haku changed and they secured the bags on his back. Chihiro waved once more along with Yui before they set off into the late morning.

A/N: well hello everyone! I actually took me a while to finish typing this chapter. I have been working on two stories at once. Don't worry I can do it anywho please review.

Ja 'ne


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

They were flying over a lake and Yui was leaning on Chihiro snoring slightly. Chihiro snorted. _She can't keep quiet even when she is asleep._ She looked at her hands clutching Haku's horns and smiled.

"Haku, remember the last time me and you were flying over this lake. I gave you back your name. Then we were free falling." She laughed at the last statement. Haku made a hissing sound in reply. "Let's not fall again. Not when Yui is asleep and we have extra luggage." Haku nodded.

Chihiro snuggled her face into Haku's mane and fell asleep. Even though he couldn't show emotions when in his dragon form, you could tell he was happy. Thoughts ran through his head like crazy.

_How can she not know how I feel about her? She is so innocent, off in her own little world. Hmph. She is almost as spacey as Yui. Yui…something different. She really knows how to choose her friends. I never thought anyone could top Rin. Should be interesting to see those two clash._

Haku continued to think as they made their way to the bath house. It was only a little after noon when they came to the edge of the restaurants. Haku landed in the grass and Chihiro rolled off his back and pulled Yui's sleeping form onto the grass. Haku changed and left a pile of stuff on the ground next to him. Chihiro seemed to be shaking Yui lightly.

"Yui-chan…Yui-chan….WAKE UP! slap" Chihiro slapped her friend upside the head. Yui jumped up. Haku had to keep a snort of laughter in as he watched the scene.

"I'm open! Pass it over here!" Yui took a volleyball stance. She looked around confused. "Nani? Chihiro? This isn't the gym." Chihiro shrugged and rolled her eyes. 

"Yui-chan…you can be so clueless sometimes. We are here. Actually we are outside of here, but none the less." Yui looked around and saw buildings off to the side, and sweet aromas were coming from there.

"What smells so good. Man am I hungry." Chihiro tossed some stuff into Yui's hands and they walked through the many food stands. Yui looked t all of them in aw. She begged Chihiro a few times to go in, but she just dragged her friend along.

"Finally, I need a nap on something that isn't moving." Haku looked at her. She smiled wide at him. "No offense." He snorted.

They walked over the bridge and through the main doors. Haku was greeted by toads asking many questions.

"Haku-sama, where have you been?"

"There are papers you need t sign and get sent out."

"We can't find the…"

"WO, wo, wo. You all need to chill. Haku has been through a lot lately. Give him some time to breath. I can help." Chihiro gave a proud smile. The toads looked at each other and continued their ranting to Haku. Chihiro sweat dropped.

"OOI!!! You think I can't help? I have worked here before, don't ignore me!" Haku, rolled his eyes.

"Chihiro, calm down it is ok. I'm sure they know you are capable of working, its just that what needs to be done can only be done by me. Now…I will get to all of it. Stop making such a commotion." He walked past them followed be Chihiro and Yui close on her heels.

The whole way through the bath house Yui 'oooed' and 'awed' over and over again. It was actually starting to annoy Chihiro.

"Yui, it can't possibly be that amazing. I've told you about it many times. It shouldn't be a surprise."

"I'm actually here!" _she ignored me._ Chihiro sweat dropped. She ran up to walk next to Haku and let Yui have her fun.

"It's amazing how easily she gets amused." Haku smiled and nodded. Chihiro gave him an odd look. "What's wrong with you, you've been so quiet. Is there something bothering you?" He looked a little un-eased.

"Chihiro, may we please talk about this later, promise." Chihiro sighed and nodded. Then something hit her.

"Hey, Haku. Where are Yui and I staying?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"I will have a room arranged for you by late evening." Chihiro nodded. Then Rin ran up.

"Sen! Where have you been. Nobody tells me anything these days. Haku why didn't you tell me or rather ANYONE that you were going somewhere? Geez. Anyway…who is that? And why does she look so aw struck?" Chihiro looked at her friend.

"That is Yui. She is my best friend…from the human world. I brought her here. That is why we left. Plus I had to get my stuff. And Rin please call me Chihiro." Rin looked at Yui and crinkled her nose.

"She wont stay that way will she?" Chihiro walked over to her friend.

"Yui! Please, will you calm down, I want you to meet someone." Yui looked at Chihiro.

"Ok, who?" She pointed to Rin.

"Yui-chan, meet Rin. Rin meet Yui." They looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise…" Rin shook her hand. Chihiro smiled to them. She looked around to see that Haku had disappeared. _Geez, he never says see you later, or I have to go._ She snorted.

"I will talk to you guys later…I have to find Haku. Rin, Yui will assist you in work. I will give you more details later. Yui do as she says. I will see you in a few hours. Ja 'ne!" Chihiro walked off leaving Rin and Yui alone.

Silence…

Yui shuffled her feet. "So…what do you do for work?" Rin sighed.

"The baths…come on. You need clothes." Yui looked at herself.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she ran after Rin.

A/N: well what do you think? Reviews are much needed! And ideas are just as good if not better.

Ja 'ne


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Chihiro walked through the corridors. She passed many familiar faces and dirty looks from frogs. She shrugged it off and took an elevator to the top floor. She walked down the long halls and came to the door to Haku's office. _Why didn't I try here first?_ She opened the door to see it empty.

She walked in and snooped around much like when she was first in the room as his. She soon got bored and walked into his room and looked at the mess it was in. She laughed.

"I should make him clean this…" She walked over to a pile of clothes and started picking them up.

"Privacy has no boundaries when it comes to you." Haku was leaning on the door frame. A smirk on his features. Chihiro dropped the clothes and folded her arms behind her back. Trying to look innocent which only made Haku snort.

"Why are you in here?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in you office so I tried in here."

"Well you found me. Your rooms have been set. I will have someone show you to them." Chihiro gave him a funny look. "Nani?"

"Haku, you are acting funny. Quiet. What is wrong?" Chihiro watched him as he looked around the room seeming to avoid her looks. This was irritating Chihiro so she got up in his face making him go cross eyed.

"Okay mister! This is starting to piss me off. Why are you being so out of it? Why don't you talk to me about it? Why are you finding any way to avoid eye contact. Why aren't you answering me!" Her face was flushed a little from her small rant. Haku just looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He stepped back. Chihiro's face softened.

"Haku…Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to yell at you…"

"No, I've just had a lot on my mind. You had the right to be mad."

"Penny for your thoughts?" He raised a brow at her. She shook her head. "Never mind, what have you been thinking about?" He motioned for them to go back into the office.

He sat down at his desk and waved his hand for her to sit across from him. She ignored it and sat on the edge of the desk. She got comfortable and cocked her head at him. He sighed.

"What Zeneba said…You…Yui…being bound…and how…" Chihiro stifled a laugh.

"Haku, one thing at a time. Now what is it that Zeneba-obaa-chan said that is bothering you?" (somebody give her a clipboard to doodle on! )

"Well, Yui and you still need to be bound here, and that has yet to happen. Time is running out."

"Oh, so you are worried about that huh? Well calm down. It will all fall into place as it needs to. And…"

"Chihiro, that isn't it. Of course I am worried for Yui's sake. But I am more bothered about what Zeneba said about you…"

"Me? What do you mean?" She noticed him fidget a little before regaining his cool.

"Well, you have to be bound too. And her suggestion on how to make that happen has been scratching at me." Chihiro looked at him blankly. He sighed, then whispered almost inaudibly. "Marriage…" Chihiro's eyes went wide as she recalled the conversation.

"_So what makes Chihiro and me so different? How is she already bound?" Zeneba smiled a wicked smile to Chihiro and Haku._

"_Well, Haku of course. You can't possibly believe you aren't expected to marry." Chihiro gasped and Haku almost fell out of his chair. Zeneba laughed to herself. "I see you haven't thought of this yet, well it's either that or we must think of something for Chihiro as well. Again you have a month to think about it…"_

"Oh…I see." Silence fell over the two like a raindrop from the sky. Haku starred at the piles of papers on his desk, as Chihiro fumbled with her hands. "I can see how that is troubling. But don't let it get to you. Like I said it will fall into place…"

"Well you should be thinking about it more. Like about other options too." Chihiro looked as if she were slapped.

_He doesn't want to marry me? Wo…where did that come from. But still. Is it that impossible?_

"I…I guess I should be thinking huh…well. I…gotta go. Find Yui so we can get settled in." Haku watched her as she walked to the door in a heavy aura. It puzzled him as to what brought it about.

He waited until she closed the door before he turned to his desk and starred at the papers running through the conversation in his head.

"Oh no…Chihiro. Forgive me…" He cradled his head in his palms thinking of a way to correct his stupidity.

Chihiro walked through the halls in a daze. She found her way through the many bath rooms. Weaved through the spirits and toads until she heard a familiar voice.

"You guys need some up-grades on technology here. Come on! Scrubbing this huge bath alone is ridiculous!!!" Chihiro walked into one of the bath rooms to see it empty. She walked to the edge of the large bath to see her friend scrubbing at the walls. She half giggled to herself.

"I remember cleaning this bath. It took a long time. Why not get a worm salt bath token? The water is so murky, plus it will soak off the sludge. Don't make it a habit though. Just for this tub when needed." Yui blew some hair out of her eyes and climbed out of the tub.

"I don't see how you did it then, or rather how Rin does it EVERY day. It's crazy." She slid down the edge of the tub t the floor.

"Where is Rin? She isn't helping you?" Yui picked up a bucket of water and a few dirty towels as they made their way out of the room.

"She was but one of those slug girls took her away, there was some problem with one of the water pipes I guess." Chihiro nodded.

"Oh, well Haku says our rooms are set up. So we can put our stuff in there." Yui nodded and dumped out the water.

"Okay, I need a break anyway."

They put the supplies away and made their way to the top floors to their room.

A/N: well that took me a while to write. It may slow down a bit, do to the fact that summer is drawing nearer and I am in driver's ed plus work. So my schedule is a little hectic. Bare with me and as usual. Review please!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

They walked into the large room and both their jaws dropped. The walls were a beautiful dark mahogany red color with fancy paintings on them. The floors were a cool marble. Beautifully designed rugs were placed near furniture or just to cover the cool floors. A balcony was on the opposite side and had a beautiful view of the open meadows below.

Chihiro walked to the right and Yui walked to the left to each come to a separate bedroom.

"Damn! Chihiro, your boyfriend really has class!" Yui heard a thud in the other room, she poked her head out. "Chihiro?"

"B-boyfriend? What are you talking about? You must be mistaken. Why does everyone keep saying things like that? He wouldn't want me." Yui cocked her head to the side looking at her friend.

"Chihiro, what's wrong? Why are you fidgeting like that? Of course Haku likes you. We can all see it. Why think otherwise?" Chihiro looked at her feet with a gloomy look on her face.

"It's nothing…"

"Bull shit. Did you guys have a fight? What happened when you talked to him? Tell me what's wrong. You know you can't avoid it with me." Chihiro looked at her dumbstruck.

_How does she get on the money every time?_ She sighed and plopped down on her large bed.

"Well he has been acting weird so I asked him what was wrong. He said he was concerned about how we were going to be bound here. Specifically me. Zeneba had mentioned a way to bind me, and he had been thinking about it."

"What did she say?"

"Marriage…" Chihiro studied her friend as she lit up.

"Oh Chi! That is great. I may have only known him for a few days. But you guys are so perfect for each other. I am so happy for you!"

"Yui-chan. No, he said I should be looking at my other options." Yui stopped her joyess ranting and looked at her friend.

"Na…ni? What the hell is wrong with that dragon!!! How could he say that. It is so obvious that he likes you. Why is he avoiding it. I'm gonna have a talk with him…"

"No! don't talk to him about it. He will know I told you and talk to me about it." Yui gave her a sad look.

"Chi, don't you want to marry him?"

"I never thought about it."

"Well you should, we only have a month. Remember the bath house is only a temporary binding. I know you and Haku should be together. So I'm not worried about you. Him…that is another story. I can't believe he said that…don't let it get to you though. It is a typical guy thing. I mean he is scared." Chihiro looked at her.

"Scared?"

"Yeah, so many guys are afraid of commitment. You have to give him the push. Trust me, give him the nudge he needs to start to walk, it will be a little rough at first. But then the ride will go smooth as these silk sheets." She gave her a reassuring smile. Chihiro made a weak smile back.

"Thanks, but what should I do?"

"Well start with a kiss…" Chihiro gasped softly, Yui smirked to herself as her friend reddened. "Chihiro you are acting so innocent…stop that. You know you want to. It might catch him off guard, but it would make the process move a whole lot faster." Chihiro looked unsure.

"I don't know."

"Think about it Chi. In the mean time, why not get unpacked." Chihiro nodded and turned to her bag as Yui left the room to her own.

Haku sat in his office working on a pile of papers. He was only half aware of what he was doing as he was lost in his thoughts.

_Chihiro, I'm so sorry. Why did I say that? I do want to. But it makes me feel nervous to think about the concept. I will make it up to you. I will make you know how much you mean to me._

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize a visitor had come in. She crept up to the desk and bent over his ear.

"You have some nerve dragon!" He jumped at the loud volume streaming into his ear. He saw Yui looking at him a little angry.

"Yui, what…when did you get here?"

"I let myself in. Don't change the subject. You are so stupid. You know very well that Chihiro likes you very much. And you go and say that!" She moved away from his face and sat down in a chair across from him.

"She told you?"

"Yes, and if you talk to her about me talking to you I will make your life a living hell. Now why did you do it?" He looked troubled.

"I don't know. I guess at the time I was just giving her something to fall back on…"

"Well HELLO!!!! She shouldn't need to have to worry about falling back onto something. She should be held firmly in your grasp damn it!!!" Yui's face was completely flushed now.

"I wasn't thinking, and I realize what I have done. And I am thinking about how to correct it okay? Give me some credit." He seemed to take a lot of interest in his paperwork lately. Yui's face softened some.

"At least you were able to realize when you did something wrong. I will give you that. But still, you better think quick. If she stays in the mood for too long, it just might stick. And it is really hard to get a stain out when it sets in the fabric too long." She made her way to the door leaving Haku to think about her crummy excuse for a metaphor. Though that is exactly what he did.

_How can I make it up to her though? It has to be something big…but what?_

Yui walked through the halls with a smug smile. Feeling pretty damn proud of herself for talking to Haku, though she felt bad for going behind her friends back.

She walked through the bathing halls until she found Rin.

"Yo."

"Can't talk, we are extremely busy. And those damn toads are giving a rip about anything." Rin walked by her holding a pile of what looked to be towels. Yui followed after her.

"Gimme a job boss. I'm here and ready." Rin gave her a funny look.

"Sure, take these towels to the wash room. And bring back 15 more. And make it fast!" Yui nodded and ran down the halls. She threw the towels onto one of the girls in there earning a few choice words spat in her face. She grabbed a fresh set and made her way down the halls passing out the towels as they asked.

She followed Rin for a few hours doing the little tasks she asked when they needed to be done. And before long it started to slow down and only a handful of spirits remained. Rin leaned against a wall, and Yui sat on the floor next to her.

"Is it always like this?"

"Only during the winter solstice. It wreaks havoc for us. But it is a very important time of the year. The busy time spans out for about two months. A month before and after the solstice." Yui gulped.

"Great…so what else is there to do? If I stop now I wont start again until tomorrow." She stood and stretched her limbs as Rin tapped her finger to her lip.

"Well the baths need to be cleaned, but that job can wait until tomorrow morning before the guests arrive again. So we can stock a few more towels for who remains and clock out." Rin started walking and Yui followed close behind.

A/N: I think that would be a good place to stop considering how long the chapter is a few hundred words over my average. But that is ok. Hope you enjoyed and as always, read review…blah, blah, blah….

Todays chapter was brought to you by Mountain Dew "Do the Dew!" Further sponsors are unknown.

Thank you, come again!

Ja 'ne


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

They walked into the sleeping area and Rin plopped down on her spot. She looked to Yui.

"You gonna sit down? You look tired."

"Oh I have a room. I will turn in soon." Rin nodded to her.

"That's right you are with Chihiro, I should have known you would be with her…speaking of her. You have been with her for the last few years. Haku had mentioned something about her having a ruff time. Is it true?" She looked a little sad, Yui sat down by her making herself comfortable.

"Well, u met her seven years ago, I've known her for 6. I don't know what happened in that years' time. But while I've known her, She has had it a little rough. People would throw insults in her face. But she would shove it back down their throats." She laughed to herself thinking about old memories.

"Oh. That is good. I'm glad she was ok." Yui nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna go, Very tired from the last couple days. I still can't believe that only 2 days ago I was at my house watching Escaflowne. And just yesterday I was on a dragon. And now I'm here. This is crazy." Yui smiled to herself as she left. Rin watched her leave and shook her head.

Yui walked down the halls and took various stairwells to get to the top floor and her room.

When she walked in she found Chihiro was sitting on one of the sofas drawing random pictures. Yui hovered over her shoulder watching her draw. She was sketching a picture of a big sakura tree in a large prairie. Haku was leaning against the base of the tree with his eyes half open. Chihiro was sitting in his lap leaning on him asleep. It was a very detailed drawing, just as all of them were.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess, you're thinking about him?" Chihiro gasped and dropped her sketch pad and looked at Yui.

"When did you get back?" Yui snorted and sat down in one of the lounging chairs.

"What's it matter I already saw them. Are you gonna talk to him or will you ignore him for days? That is what you did to Sai. Remember?" Chihiro crinkled her nose.

"Yah I remember, but he deserved it…I don't know when I'm gonna talk to him. I don't know what to say to him." Yui gave her friend a fawned look.

"Well what is it you want from him?"

"I don't know. I guess it just struck me hard to know that he might not want to marry me. Why are we having this talk again? We pretty much discussed it earlier."

"And like I said before. You gotta kiss the boy." Yui stretched out as much as she could in the chair and starred at Chihiro.

"I don't know."

"Guppy, don't worry about it. You won't regret it that's for sure." She finally got out of her uncomfortable position in the chair and left the room. "Just do it Chi."

Chihiro starred at her drawing pad lying on the ground. It had fallen open to a drawing she took hours on. It was of her and Haku again. It wasn't in a specific place. The full moon was the background. And even though it was a simple black and white shaded drawing you could tell perfectly that the moon was glowing as vibrant as in real life. Overlapped on the moon was Haku and Chihiro kissing. She hoped Yui hadn't seen the picture before she left the room. Chihiro stood up and grabbed all the loose papers. She walked into her room and put them under a loose bored by her bed. It was the perfect makeshift safe for her drawings and other possessions.

She walked down the Halls playing with her fingers. She was nervous. With no clue as to why. She found herself at Haku's door. She took a deep breath and reached for the knob. She stepped in to the empty room.

"Is he never around?"

"Just not in sight."

"EEP!!!" She jumped and turned to see him standing by a window. "You really need to stop doing that. I wont last much longer." He made a sound like a laugh and walked from the window.

"Sorry. I was hoping to see you sometime soon." He became serious. "We need to talk…"

Chihiro nodded. "Yah we do. Haku…I…"

"No, me first. And I have a surprise first. Come on." He held his hand out and Chihiro cautiously took it. "You almost seem scared. Calm down, trust me." He smiled to her and walked over to the window.

He opened it and transformed, Chihiro climbed on his back without order and he flew out the window. She watched the scenery go by as he flew through the air.

"Haku where are we going?" He made a snake like hiss combined with a deep growl. She assume that meant you'll see.

A/N: man it may not see like it. But I have been having major writers block. How am I doin? Flames welcome. I need to know how its going.

Ja 'ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

It took a few hours but they finally landed in a dense forest. Chihiro slid off and looked around a little confused. Haku changed and stood next to her.

"I don't get it. Why are we in the middle of a forest?"

"It is still a little ways. We walk now. Can you handle that?" He joked and smirked at her. She crinkled her nose and smiled.

"I've been walking all but 2 years of my life. I'm not a dragon. I can't fly, so I have no choice. I think I can handle it." They started to walk through the trees. Chihiro had to dash low branches and high step over large roots. It became such a task she completely lost herself and tripped over the next fat root. She scraped up her knee really good. (I did that a couple weeks ago. It hurts! anime tear ok all better now.) Haku had to carry her the rest of the way.

"Sorry."

"Didn't you say you could handle it?" He was mocking her.

"Well I can it's just I don't have to regularly dodge roots. I lived in the city." Haku never answered but nodded. It was silent for the rest of the trip.

Finally.

"We're here." Chihiro gasped at the sight.

A beautiful river. It had lush vegetation all around it. With a large variety of flowers and exotic plants. The water had a calming flow and a crystal blue glow. It looked so healthy. You could see the marbled rocks under the surface. Chihiro walked over to the edge of the water and just starred. It was all she could do.

"Haku, this place is beautiful. How did you find it! It's….wow." Haku laughed at her limited vocabulary. "I still don't understand. Why did you bring me all the way out here? What is this?"

"It's mine."

"Nani?"

"The river, it's mine. This is the Kohaku River."

"Oh my god. Haku! When did you find it? But I thought it didn't exist any more."

"Calm down. Chihiro it is a river. And a persistent one at that."

"So that is where you got it from."

"Haha, anyway. It's water. And water can't just disappear. It will find a new path. Through dirt or even stone. And well…I can't explain exactly how I found it. I just did." Chihiro nodded and turned back to the water.

"It is beautiful. I am so happy you found your river Haku." He stood in front of her.

"So am I."

"Now you can be complete." She smiled to him.

"Not yet. Almost, but not yet." Chihiro looked confused. "Like I said, we need to talk." Chihiro made an 'oh' motion with her mouth. She moved to sit down on a rock and waited for him to continue.

"Chihiro, when we talked before. I…What I said. I…I didn't mean it." Chihiro raise a brow at his stuttering.

"Haku, breathe and speak clearly."

"Ok, when I suggested another option…" Chihiro showed a pang of hurt in her features. "Chihiro, I was scared at the moment. I panicked. I…I…….I." He trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"Haku, it's ok. You don't have to explain…"

"No Chihiro. I want to. I just don't know how to say it."

"Then just say it. Don't worry about how to make it sound." Chihiro watched him.

"Ok, I don't want you to have other options. I want to be you're only option."

(Oh…it looks as if he is going to confess his undying love….lets watch)

"Haku…"

"I care about you so much. I was so happy to hear that there was a way for you to stay here. I think about you all the time. Chihiro…I…lo…"

"Haku stop." He looked confused.

(She has rejected him….how will he take it?)

"Oh, I understand if…"

"No, no. Haku don't take it that way. I do want to hear you say that. But…" She laughed to herself.

"Nani?"

"Just a little fantasy I have had since I was a very little girl. Before I even met you. I don't want t hear you say those words until we are together. Officially. So don't say that yet please." Haku nodded accepting her words.

"Ok, I can do that. Now we just have to plan the next step, and tell everyone." Chihiro thought for a moment.

"I don't think we have to worry about telling everyone." Haku looked at her. She pulled out the little space angel Zeneba had given her. Haku chuckled.

"Oh, yah they will know."

_That hurts kids. But I guess since I know I might as well tell everyone. You can expect a big congrats when you get home, I'm sure._

Chihiro smiled to herself and looked at Haku who was smiling contently at her. They started to walk back through the forest to the opening where they landed and made their way back to the bath house.

No sooner had they landed in front of the large building had they seen Yui and Rin running at them.

"WWWWAAAAAAA!!!!! Chi!" Yui jumped her friend knocking her down with a big thump.

"Yui-chan, I can't breathe!" Yui rolled off of her and continued to jump around babbling. Rin shook her head and calmly gave Chihiro what looked to be a flower. "Arigato, Rin. But what is it?"

"It's a rare flower; you can only find it around this part of the spirit world." Haku informed. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Arigato." She sniffed the flower and it smelt like heaven mixed with paradise lying in the sun. (oh yummy ) Yui had calmed down and walked up to her friend.

"Chi, I am so happy for you." She punched Haku in the arm.

"Wha….what was that for?!"

"Took you god damn long enough. Geez! Why are men so slow?" Rin laughed and Chihiro attempted to hide hers, failing miserably. Haku rubbed his arm and glared at Yui.

"Anywho, everyone is inside waiting for you guys, so Haku you fly on up to the top floor and get yourselves all dressed up nice and come down for your party." Yui pushed Haku back a little, he shrugged and transformed. Rin pushed Chihiro onto his back and her and Yui both practically pushed him off the ground. They could hear them both grumbling curses and complaints.

A/N: Well there we go! Not much to say

Ja 'ne


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Chihiro was standing in Haku's room looking at the kimono. It was beautiful. She couldn't even bring herself to touch it. It was a beautiful dark blue silk that gleamed in the sunshine filtering through the window. It had what looked to be a golden dragon dancing down the right side. And white sparkling petals blowing by it. The whole thing looked like it was life caught in motion.

Chihiro loved it. After 5 minutes of just looking at it she finally picked it up and started changing. Haku was sitting in the main room relaxing on a couch waiting for her.

His foot was tapping. "Chihiro, are you ready yet?" He could hear muffled movement coming through the door.

"Chill out Haku, I'm almost done. I still need to do my hair. You better get used to it." She laughed making it a joke. Haku rolled his eyes to himself.

"Fine, fine. But we will be late." The door opened and Chihiro walked out holing her hair up and pulling it into a loose messy bun with loose strands framing her face.

"Happy now? I didn't even get to put makeup on." She smoothed the wrinkles out of the fabric not even noticing Haku staring at her.

"You look great. Makeup is the last thing you need." Chihiro smiled to him in thanks. He held his arm out to her and she linked with it. They exited the room and made their way to the bathing floors.

They took the elevator down and when the door opened they were greeted by a large crowd. There were paper lanterns of all colors hanging everywhere. There were steaming plates of food that Chihiro had never seen before. Everyone was talking in various groups. Nobody noticed their arrival until Yui and Rin looked up.

"There they are!" They both yelled in unison. Chihiro and Haku cringed. Everyone looked up and cheered.

"Zeneba told us to expect congrats. But this is ridiculous." Chihiro blankly nodded in agreement. They walked through the massive crowds hearing congrats right and left. They said thank you to all of them and by the time Chihiro was able to sit down her face was aching from smiling so much. (Now I just want to point something out. Because I'm not sure if it is put out there clearly. In the last chapter Haku only said he wanted to be her only option. He didn't ask her to marry him, they have just finally expressed their feelings to each other openly. So you can say they are 'going out' now. Just to clarify )

Chihiro was sitting drink some bubbly thing she couldn't pronounce. Rin walked up and sat next to her. "You look tired. Why don't you have some fun? We got this together for you."

"Why? It's not like we are married." She looked at Rin who was flabbergasted.

"Yo…You aren't? But Zeneba said…"

"She must have worded it wrong then. Because…..I…I don't know." Chihiro held her head in her hands.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Chihiro held up her head.

"Just tired, I think I am going to turn in early. Enjoy the rest of the party. I will see you in the morning." Rin watched her leave.

"Whatever…" Rin walked off to find Yui.

Chihiro made her way up to her room to sleep. She really was tired. She knew she made it seem like she was avoiding something. But she was too tired to do anything about it. She made it to the bed and passed out. She didn't even change her clothes.

Rin finally found Yui dancing with an air spirit(there are spirits for everything these days ). Rin grabbed her by the arm yanking her away from her dance partner.

"Na…Nani! Why did you do that? He was cute…" She wined. Rin rolled her eyes.

"They aren't married. Chihiro was so stressed. She turned in early."

"They aren't! But….Zeneba…"

"Never mind her. They aren't and I think this big party upset Chihiro."

"Hmm, I will talk to her later when I go to bed…stop looking so worried. I know Chi. She just needs sometime. She probably just went to bed." Rin nodded weakly and walked off.

"Now…where did Sai go…?" Yui looked around with a devilish face looking for the air spirit. "Ah ha! Sai, wanna dance again?" She ran after him. He was a very hansom boy.

He had piercing onyx eyes. And pale skin. His hair was a dark brown and very long. It was pulled back behind his ears and hung down his back. Just before the ends it was tied together. He wore loose pants and his Haori was half open. (is that the right term? I can never remember.) He had a very fit body and Yui tried hard to not stare.

"Yui-san. It would be a pleasure." He bowed before her and she blushed.

"Oh you flatter…come on." She pulled him up and across the floor. Both laughing.

"So let me get this straight. You are from the human world?"

"Yah, Chihiro brought me here. She is my best friend. She and Haku are together." He nodded.

"Haku is very high in power. But why are you here?"

"Chihiro was here when she was young. She found it again and brought me here…..only a few days ago. Wow, it seems like so much longer. Oh I just remembered….I need to find Zeneba…eh, that can wait." She continued to dance away along with the other party goers.

A/N: oh look another person has entered. Sai, I like that name. it took me a while to think of one.i got it from somewhere. Cant remember where though, oh well. Another chapter down. Can you believe that it has only been like 3 or 4 days? Busy bodies aren't they .

Ja 'ne


	17. Chapter 17

**HI!!! I am so sorry i haven't updated in so long sigh i have been so busy and my writters block is coming back, but the summer is winding down and school is gonna start soon, then i will be back on track i promise!!! so please enjoy this chapter and i will work on more as long as you still like it **

**ok enjoy!! **

**disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

Ch 17

Chihiro woke to the sound of her friend laughing and crashing into things.

"Ha….BANG…..oh shi….oh, oh, shhhhhh. Chihiro is trying to sleep." Chihiro got out of bed and walked into the main room.

"Yui-chan….I'm not asleep…Are you drunk?" Yui giggled to herself. "And she talks to herself…"

"Nevermind me Chi…You left. Rin said you were sad. Don't be sad!" She wined and leaned on her friend. Chihiro rolled her eyes and pushed her friend into a chair.

"It's nothing Yui. You need to sleep…You are delusional."

"Chi…You've seen me drunk. And you know it takes more than this to make me out of it. I am still sane, just…my coordination is a little off." She waved a finger in front of her face and followed it weakly. (I can just see it oh so funny) Chihiro sighed.

"Fine…"

"Good, so what is wrong? Rin told me that you aren't married, what's going on? Did the party make you sad?"

"No….I guess it just made me realize that I'm not there yet. We are together…but he never asked me to marry him."

"Oh…"

"Yah so the party just made me realize all of it. And I guess it made me tired to think of about it. I didn't worry everyone did I?"

"Oh you might get a few more questions from people. But other than that don't worry yourself. Everyone will understand." Chihiro nodded.

"Thanks. Now will you please go to sleep? If you don't you might suffer the worst of your hangover."

"Yah I know. Ok I'll see you in the morning." She staggered to her room. Chihiro watched until she knew she was ok and went back to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Chihiro woke up and walked out into the main room to see her friend lying on one of the chairs with an ice pack. She laughed.

"groan Chi…this sucks…" She sat down by her friend.

"I know, but it was bound to happen, you drank a lot last night. But at least you met a guy…he was cute." She gave her friend a sly smile.

"Don't forget about Haku Chi. But yah he was hot huh? Too bad I won't get to see him again. The only reason he was at the party was because he was doing a delivery to someone working here and they invited him to stay. Sigh my luck…"

Chihiro sat in silent thought before she got up and went into her room to change. She came out and headed to the door. Yui stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Haku, you stay here and rest okay?" Yui nodded and lay back down.

She walked down the corridors and came to Haku's door. She stood there for a second and held three fingers up counting down from 3 dropping a finger each time. _3…2…1…_ The door opened and she smirked to herself. Haku was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. He looked up and greeted her with a smile.

"Chihiro, how are you today? You left early last night were you feeling ill?" Chihiro shook her head and sat down.

"I was just a little stressed. Everyone thought we were getting married. I felt bad to rain down on their parade. Did people bother you about it?" Haku nodded.

"Yah it got annoying quickly. So is it safe to assume you came down here for a reason?" Chihiro crinkled her nose at the question.

"I have to have a reason to come in?" He eyed her and turned back to his papers. "Ok so I do have something to discuss….I don't just come in to bug you about matters do I?" He shook his head.

"No of course not, I'm just having fun." Chihiro rolled her eyes.

"Ok smart ass. Well I think I may have a solution for Yui-chan to stay." She was gleaming now.

"That being?"

"Well she met this charming air spirit last night, but she said that she won't be able to see him again. I want you to find him." She smiled to him. He gave her a look as to say 'are you kidding me?' but shook it away.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well…I don't know ask around if anyone knows an air spirit by the name of Sai. I can help with the description since I saw her with him. It could work. She really liked him. And he was looking at her fondly. It's worth a shot?" She smiled meekly. He shrugged and nodded.

Chihiro jumped up with a squeal and hugged him. "Thank you Haku!" She kissed him and left the room in a hurry.

_Sometimes I don't understand her…_

Chihiro ran around the baths looking for Rin. She stopped one of the toads.

"Hey, have you seen Rin?"

"Uh she is on the fifth floor serving drinks in the Main Hall." Chihiro nodded and thanked him and run to one of the elevators.

When she was on the fifth floor she made her way down the hall to the end where the main hall was. When she opened the door she saw many spirits sitting on pillows around the short tables many waving drinks in their hands. She scanned the room and found Rin holding a tray of drinks and serving them at a far table.

Chihiro made her way weaving through the spirits and tables to Rin. Rin gave her a quick glance. Chihiro smiled.

"I thought you only did bath work."

"Well they say that they moved me up. But honestly serving drunks is more like demoting. But I wont complain because I have less hours and better pay."

"Good deal. When do you get off?" Rin raised a tray out of the reach of a drunken water Hermit and handed the little man a shot.

"Uh, 15 minutes I think. Why?"

"When you get off look for me in one of the rooms, I am gonna go sit and have a drink." Chihiro smiled a devilish one and turned and left the room before Rin had a chance to respond.

A/N: A semi-cliffy. As always R&R….yah no it is kinda weird to say that cause obviously you have already read it so why not just say R? hmmmmm oh well.

R please

Ja 'ne


	18. author note please read!

AUTHORS NOTE

i am very sorry i have not updated in such a long time but i have been very busy lately and writers block has hit me hard, but once i get the ideas back in my head i will try to get the story rolling for now.

so sadly it has been put on hold.

though it would be taken off much quicker if you review and give me some ideas on what to do next ;p (didn't see that coming did yah? HA)

oki well reviews are appreciated and ideas are welcome.

THANK YOU!!!

and sorry if you thought this was a chapter...but i had to tell everyone...

Ja 'ne!!!


End file.
